We met at an Airport
by Coy Fish
Summary: A group of long time friends get stranded in an airport for a few hours, who do you think they're going to meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in the Jacksonville airport waiting for my flight. It was a long wait, a four hour-long wait. My friends had neglected to

tell me that and I was a little pe'od. I was already a little bit afraid of planes, but the wait contributed to my irritability. A magazine

was plopped down into my lap. "Here you go my little scaredy cat. Something to take your mind off while we're flying." I

pretended to sigh, "Oh thank you my valiant knight in shining armor! You always cater to my each and every need, Sir Lydia!" She

bowed and smiled. "I certainly do try. So where are the rest of our lovely friends?" Lydia plopped down in the seat next to me. I

scratched my head. "Well, I think that Shera went to get a hotdog and Courtney went to a bathroom. She said something about

fixing her makeup and how traveling makes her skin really bad, or something like that."

I flipped through the magazine. _I hope this will take my mind off the flight. _I put it into my backpack. "So much longer do we have

to wait my little chickadee?" Lydia looked at her watch. "Well my Princess Isabella, we have an hour and a half to wait." I sighed.

_This really sucks._ There was a loud ruckus and Lydia and I looked up at the same time. Somehow Courtney and Shera met up in

between their walk back to he waiting area and now they were trying to beat their boredom…By singing at the tops of their lungs.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH A STRIPPER! SHE RIDIN' SHE ROLLIN' SHE CLIMBING THAT POLE AN' I'M IN LOVE WIT A

STRIPPER!" _Oh my god. _Lydia and I slipped down into our seats so they wouldn't see us.

Too bad that it didn't work. Shera saw us first. "Bella! Lydia! Don't be embarrassed! We're just bringing this place to life!" I

shouted, "This place already has a life. A dull one, but still." They made their way through the endless chairs over to us. "Don't be

such a party pooper!" Lydia hit Shera in the arm. "She's already freaking out about the plane ride. I'm surprised that you guys

didn't give her a heart attack!" Courtney got up, sat in my lap, and gave me a hug. "We're sorry Bella. No damage to your already

waning sanity?" I hugged back. "No more than usual." She hopped off my lap and looked at Lydia. "See? No harm done." Lydia

slouched against her chair. "Whatever. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we start loading."

I took her watch off her wrist. "Alright, will do." Lydia laid down across the chairs and put her jacket on her as a blanket. "So what

are we supposed to do now?" I messed with my hair. "Sit and wait I guess." I gave Courtney the watch and told her "I'm going to

take a nap. Wake me when we start loading." Then I leaned up against Lydia and closed my eyes. One final thought crossed my

mind before I was out. _I hate airports. _

I was shaking. "What the eff!" _Is there an earthquake?_ "Bella!" It was Shera shaking my shoulder. I swatted at her. "Stop! What

do you want?" She pointed across the waiting area. "Those guys are staring." I turned my head so I could see who she was talking

about. "What guys?" When I saw who she was talking about my heart just about stopped. It just had to be one of the bands I was

most crazy about. It was the Gorillaz. I felt like a crazy fan girl at the moment. I was actually considering running up to them and

asking for an autograph, but I did the most Bella thing I could do. I just sat there. _Does Courtney know they're here? _I looked at

her and she had her head in Shera's lap. Her head turned toward the window so she didn't see anything. Her headphones were also

on her head, so she didn't hear a word that Shera said. Then out of almost nowhere I felt giddy. _I am so not going up to them _

_feeling like this._

I shook Lydia awake. "Hmm?" She stretched a little. "Are we loading?" I shook my head. "Then why did you wake me up?" I

leaned in close to her ear and pointed. "Look over there." She turned her head. She turned her head back around quickly and

smiled. I looked back and saw the guy with blue hair blushing a lot. I laughed. "I think someone thinks you're cute." Lydia just

continued smiling. "I don't think so." Of course this was a ridiculous notion because she was very pretty. She had light brown hair,

the bluest eyes you could ever see, has a button nose, and a cute pouty mouth. _I beg to differ_. So who could not like this girl? A

blind man? Even a blind man would think she was cute.

I nudged her. "Go talk to him. I'm sure he won't bite." Lydia stood up and straightened her clothes out. "I wish he would!" She

walked over to them, but didn't stop. While she was walking by she gave 'blue hair' a come hither look. When she was out of my

eyeshot he got up and walked after her. _And the award for most beautiful couple this year is 2-D and Lydia! _I snickered; the

commentaries that go through my head amuse me most of the time. Shera looked shocked. "So do you have any idea who those

guys are?" I got up and stretched. "Yeah, there's nothing to worry about." _At least not yet. _I stood there for a little while until I

heard the intercom. "Flight to New York now boarding." Courtney took her headphones off while looking at the watch.

"Lydia we're boarding, get up." She looked to where Lydia was supposed to have been, but she wasn't there. Courtney got a

puzzled look on her face. "Where'd Lydia go?" Shera spoke up. "She went to flirt with a boy with blue hair." I put my hands on my

hips as I saw Lydia walk back with 2-D. I smirked, "Well speak of the devil!" Lydia made her way back to our group with a look of

triumph on her face. "What is it?" She held out a slip of paper. "I got it!" Shera looked a little confused. "Got what?" Lydia shook

her head. "You're hopeless Shera. I got his number!" My mouth dropped open. "You scored his number?" _Some girls just gave all _

_the luck. _Lydia took out her cell phone and started to put his number in her phone. "I feel like a little school girl again." Courtney

spoke up. "A few years ago we all were little school girls." It was true, now we're in our twenty's with lives outside of who's

dating who, or what happened at last night's party.

"Oh well, we'll reminisce more on the plane. Let's get moving." We gathered our stuff and started to board the plane. Shera got

our tickets out of her bag and looked them. She frowned, "Hey Bella?" "Yeah?" Shera handed me my ticket. "Your separated from

us." I studied my ticket. "Then where are you guys at?" Courtney looked at her ticket then at mine. "I think we're a row or two

ahead of you. _Just great._

* * *

Lydia, Courtney, and Shera were two rows ahead of me. I think the perk of not being able to sit right next to my friends was having

a window seat. I pulled out the magazine Lydia got for me and started to read it. After a little while I was starting to think I was

getting a row to myself. My cell phone started vibrating. It said: 1 received message. I clicked the Ok button and read the message.

You want me 2 sit by u?

I looked up and saw Lydia staring back at me. My fingers typed the message quickly.

I think the ppl who r sitting here wont b very happy w/u in their seats.

Lydia looked back again and rolled her eyes. She sent me another message.

W/e, don't come crying 2 me when u die of boredom.

I laughed and typed:

Alright, I won't.

I continued to read my magazine until I got bored five minutes later, so I just settled with looking out the window. Staring at the

concrete ground fifteen feet below us. _Just think of the interesting splat your body would make from 3,000 feet from the air. _I

felt ready to puke my guts out and we haven't even left the ground yet. I heard a little voice. "Murdoc-san, these are our seats!" I

looked up and saw the axe- princess and the Satan worshiper standing right next to my row. It kind of seemed like one of those

Kodak moments when 'his eyes met mine', but that was just not Murdoc's style. Being the man he is he looked me up and down

with a critical eye. When he was done, apparently he liked what he saw because the next thing I know the Niccals was sitting next

to me, my hand in his.

"The name's Murdoc Niccals, it's a pleasure to meet you." I could've sworn I blushed twelve different shades of red. _The _

_pleasure's all mine. _Quickly I shook off the shy act and introduced myself. "Isabella Thompson, pleasure to make your

acquaintance."

I don't think the axe princess liked to be left out of this introduction because she practically screamed "I'm Noodle!" My heart felt

like it stopped for a moment, she scared the heck out of me. I grabbed her hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Noodle."

She beamed at me and sat back in her chair. I sat back into my chair as well. "She's quite the character, isn't she?" Murdoc turned

his body towards me a little bit. "Yeah she is." We sat there looking at each other for a few minutes until the pilot announced we

were going to take off in a few minutes. "Oh god." He laughed, "What? Is this your first flight or something." I gave him a critical

eye. "Of course not. I'm just terrified of flying." Murdoc laughed some more "Darling, you have nothing to worry about. You've

got the Niccals here to comfort ya!" _I hope in more ways than one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I laughed. "I don't need comfort, I need a cure." Murdoc scratched his stubbly chin and 'slyly' put his hand on mine. He came close

to my ear and whispered. "Maybe I could take your mind off of being scared for awhile." My mouth dropped and I turned red. It

took a little while for me to recover. Finally I managed some sort of response. "Are you hitting on me Mr. Niccals?" He had a sexy

grin on his face. "Miss. Thompson, I believe I am." Now how does one react to this situation? Oh, yes, you act like an idiot. "Well

I'm very flattered but.." Murdoc had a taken aback expression on his face. "Are you rejecting me? No one's ever done that before!"

I rolled my eyes. "If you let me finish my sentence then you would already know that I wasn't rejecting you. What I was going to

say was, I'm very flattered, but we're on an airplane with probably different destinations and we won't ever see each other again."

The Satanist had a puzzled look on his face. "Are you trying to be all philosophical love? Cause I really don't know what you

mean?" _Stupid seducer._ "I am going to New York, where are you going?" He had a look of understanding. _Oh, there went the _

_light bulb._ "Love, we're both going to New York, but I have a flight connecting to go to England." _You just totally missed my _

_point, smart one. _Then I did something so out of my Bella restricting character. I grabbed his face. "I don't have a flight to

freaking England! I am flying to New York and staying there. Do you get it now?" It didn't register how close I really was to his

face. But the 'smart one' had to ruin my dominant character for a moment. He grabbed my face. " I'm not stupid, I understand what

you're saying now. Now don't insult me anymore before I take back my offer."

_Now that was a tad bit rude. _"What offer? Oh, the one where you offer to sleep with me? I don't think so! If that's your offer then

you and take it and shove it!" His eyes flashed with anger, but then he had this look that I really didn't like. "Aren't you feisty? I

like that in a woman." I glared and tried to come back with a witty response, but I was interrupted by the plane taking off. "Oh my

God!" I grabbed whatever it was that I could grab. Which happened to be Murdoc's hand. "Warming up to me love? And I was

starting to think that you didn't like me." I growled. "Shut up jerk!" At that moment was the beginning of a friendship and a long

plane ride.

After random bits of fighting, flirting, airplane food, and drinking, we finally had touchdown in New York. "Thank God." Murdoc

let out an aggravated sigh. "I was not that hard to deal with love!" I gave him a look that said _bullshit._ "Um, ya. You were!" He

threw up his hands. "Whatever!" The plane stopped moving. A voice came over the intercom. "Thank you for flying with United

Airlines. We hope you have a great weekend." The fasten seat belts sign turned off and everyone started to get up and gather their

stuff. I sat there for a while and stared out the window. "You coming?" I looked over to Murdoc, who was standing in the aisle

with a black backpack. It appeared that we were the last ones on the plane. "Yeah." I got up and tried to get my bag, but Murdoc

shut the overhead compartment. "Go out with me."

I looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was being for real. "Murdoc, get your hand off the compartment." He leaned

against a seat. "Not until you agree to go out with me." _Snarky bastard. _"No. I need my stuff, now please remove your hand

before I do it for you." I think he finally gave up. He took his hand off the compartment and I got my bag out. The thing was that he

was still standing there, waiting for me. When I was all situated Murdoc turned on his Cuban heels and started walking. I had no

choice but to follow seeing how there's only one exit on the plane. We had made it out onto the terminal without any exchange of

words. Murdoc started walking over to his band and I started walking to my friends.

"Miss. Thompson!" I turned around to see who was calling me. There was Murdoc coming at me like a mad man. _Good God, is he _

_going to kill me? _No, he didn't. What happened surprised me. He pressed up against me and kissed me long and hard. My arms

snaked around his neck and his arms went around my torso. One of his hands made its way to my butt pocket. The kiss was

fantastic, but then again the man's been seducing women everywhere for a long time. Also, he kinda needed to brush his teeth. He

tasted like sour vodka. But other than that the kiss was fantastic.

After a few moments he pulled back. He walked backwards a few steps, staring at me, but then he turned around and walked back

once again to his band. I stood there staring after him for a moment until he was out of sight. Lydia came up behind me. "What the

hell was **_that_** Bella?" I turned around smiling. "I have no clue!" Shera giggled. "Our Bella is a little make out queen!" I swatted at

her. "Oh be quiet!" All of us made our way down to the baggage claim and grabbed our stuff. Then we went outside and hailed a

taxi. Well, Courtney and Shera hailed a taxi together, then me and Lydia hailed a taxi.

We got inside the taxi after putting our stuff in the trunk. After we were all situated Lydia began to speak. "So really, what

happened to have a famous bass player make out with you?" I began to tell her how it all started. The flirting, the fighting, and

everything in between. After I told her she asked. "What's going to happen now?" I put my hand in my butt pocket and felt

something in there. It was a business card. I looked at it and flipped it over. It had sloppy hand writing, but it was still legible.

Murdoc

666-6666

Call Me!

I felt giddy. "I don't know, but I plan on finding out."

* * *

A/N: Forgot to put a Disclaimer. I don't own the Gorillaz, just all the made up characters I decided to put in here! Also, thanks to my 1st reviewer! You made my day! To my future readers, hope you find this story entertaining.

Bye for now,

Maria


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We made it to our hotel and were getting ready to party like it was 1999. Lydia was putting on her glittery eye shadow, Shera was

curling her hair, Courtney was doing Lydia's hair, and I was all ready to go. I always lived by the motto 'If you're early, you're on

time. If you're on time, you're late.' It has yet to fail me. "Have you called him yet?" Lydia called from the bathroom. I was sitting

on the bed, contemplating on if I should call the arrogant Satanist. "No, why?" I heard some muffled arguing and Lydia stumbled

out of the bathroom. "Well, if he went through that whole theatrics scene then he might be waiting by the phone." _As if he is the _

_person to wait by the phone._ "I don't think so Lyd. Remember, this is the guy who has sex with women on every continent and

then some. What I'm wondering is why he's acting all serious about me."

Lydia sat on the bed. "Bella, you are a beautiful girl. I know this might be a little soon for you, but maybe Murdoc's the guy to

take your mind off of Robert. You don't need to settle down with him, but at least give him a call and see what happens." I sighed.

"I don't know. I just don't want to get hurt again. When Robert and me broke it off, it nearly killed me. I'm still trying to get over

him and I don't know if I ever really will!" Lydia took my hands in hers. "Bella, I want you to call him. I will not allow you to sit

and be miserable while we're here. All of us know what happened and we only want happiness for you. You can't let life pass you

by and we won't let it."

"So I have no choice, do I?" Lydia hugged me. "No, you don't. You can do it, you're the strongest person I know and you're not

going to let some man bring you down." She got up and went back to the bathroom to finish beautifying herself. _Maybe just one _

_call won't hurt. _I got my cell phone out and stared at the card with his number on it. _I don't want to get hurt again, but I don't _

_want to spend the rest of my life sitting on the sidelines. _"We're leaving! Everyone ready?" I was still sitting on the bed, afraid to

dial some silly number. Everyone started walking out the door when I heard, "Bella, are you coming?" I hesitated. Did I really

want to be all dressed up with nowhere to go? Yes, of course, I was going to call him and sit around the hotel room.

"No, I'm not going." Shera poked her head in the door. "What do you mean you're not going? This trip is about partying and

drinking our troubles away!" Lydia elbowed her in the side. "She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." Always protecting me.

"Alright, whatever." They all walked out the door, but Lydia stayed back for a moment. "You better call him." I showed her my

cell phone. "I was just about to." She started shutting the door. "Good, I didn't want to have to do it for you." And she shut the

door. My heart was pounding and my heart was in my throat. _I guess I'm really going to do this. _I looked at the card._ How could _

_anyone forget that number?_ I dialed and put the phone up to my ear. It was ringing. It rang once, it rang twice, it rang three times.

The voice mailbox picked up. "This is Murdoc, if you're a foxy lady leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If

you're anyone else, what the bloody hell are you still doing on the phone?"

It beeped and I wondered if I should just hang up, but I decided against it. "Hey Murdoc, this is Isabella Thompson. The foxy lady

you met on the plane earlier today. You gave me your number so here I am calling it." I sat there thinking of what to say next.

"Well, I guess I might talk to you later then, bye." _So that was a waste of time._ I set the phone down and leaned against the

headboard. "I called and he didn't pick up. He's probably off screwing some random, sexy, gorgeous, curvy, IQ under 3, groupie."

_Way to make yourself feel totally better._ I sat there for a few minutes wallowing in self-pity. _I might as well go to sleep; the guys _

_won't be back until way late so I'll just catch up on some sleep._ I got up and washed my makeup off and took my hair down. I

felt so alone.

I crossed the room and checked the mattress for bed bugs. Okay so I was a little paranoid, but better safe than sorry, right? After a

thorough bed check I snuggled under the covers and tried to think about happy things. Like when would Holly Black come out

with Ironside. My eyes started to droop and I was about to sleep when my cell phone rang out really loud. I feel out of my bed.

"Who the hell is calling me!" I picked up my phone and saw the number

Unknown Caller

666-6666

My heart started pounding and my stomach dropped. _He actually called me back!_ I felt like laughing. I was very excited and didn't

know how else to feel. I picked up. "Hello?" I heard his dark voice. "Hello love, I was starting to think you weren't going to call

me." _Me too_. "Well, I called. I was about to go out, but I decided I wasn't up to partying at the moment, so I stayed behind." He

laughed, "Nice excuse, I think you just wanted to call and see what a good time I could give you." I couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah,

that's it. I wanted to see what a good time you could give me." His voice dropped into a whisper like it was on the plane. "Darlin',

you know you want it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what do you think I want?" There was a little silence between us. "Me." I shook my head. "You got to be more specific Niccals. If you

think I want a one night stand, then you got another thing coming to you." His gruff voice sounded out. "No, nothing like that poppet. How

about you and I go out sometime soon? Maybe something will happen that you'll like." Even though he couldn't see me I raised my eyebrow.

"Like what?" I heard something slam. "What the hell was that Murdoc?" "Chill out, it's just me getting into the Winnie." I got up in my hotel

room and walked to the window and looked out onto the city. "What's Kong Studios like?" He chuckled in his Murdoc like manner. "Boring.

After you explore the place you don't really know what to do with yourself. Sure band practice, but in the down time we all go party and so on.

_So on would equal having sex with lots of women throwing themselves at you? Yeah, I thought so._

"It sounds like you do a lot of partying. What about when you aren't able to party?" "When I'm not able to party? That doesn't happen an

awful lot. Let's see, when I'm not able to party I play my bass, watch the telly, smack around the dullard, drink, smoke and…" He made some

unintelligible noise that sounded something like 'voodoo' "So you mostly party to make up for boredom? How do the others feel about that?" I

could hear him scratching. What he was scratching, I don't really know. "Every man for himself. Kill boredom in your own way, but make it to

band practice and you'll be fine." I laughed. "So basically you're the band's musical Nazi?" Murdoc sat there for a moment. "I think I like the sound of that poppet. I'll be using that, hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, just tell everyone who you heard it from. I can be a damn inspiration!" He laughed again. "Let's not get too hyped up love. So

tell me a little about yourself, what do you do for fun?" I thought for a moment. " I read, write, listen to music, shop, work, talk to my she-devil

friends, and clean." There was silence. "That sounds so boring, how can a vivacious lady such as yourself lead such an ordinary life?" _He's a _

_little big for his britches_. "Hey, my life might be boring, but it's still my life! Just because I'm not able to party all the time and rock out to my

guitar and have sex all across the globe doesn't mean that my life isn't good." "Woah honey, I wasn't attacking ya. Something eating you up?"

_Should I bare my soul and scare him away? Yeah ok, I think I will._

"Ok then. I am pissed off at the moment because my relationship that went on for a year was just broken off. Everything the bastard said to me

was a lie from saying 'I love you' to 'I never lied to you'. And a stick, blonde, mosquito bite boobed, IQ under 3, girl managed to get him to

cheat on me. That managed to bring my self-esteem just below my knees." I think he was stunned into silence And I continued to speak, my

voice quivering. "And I'm wondering what you're seeing me." He spoke lowly. "What did that bastard do to you?" I sat down on my bed. "He

ripped me apart and I let him." Then he spoke in his Murdoc like manner. "Well love, you leave me no other choice. I am taking you out to have

a good time and there are no if's, and's, or but's about it." I was shaking my head. "Murdoc, you don't even know where I'm at. How are you

going to take me out if you don't know where I'm at?"

"That's easy! I'll hire a jet and you can spend some time with me!" I laughed. "You know, this trip was supposed to be me and my friends.

They'll be pissed when they find out that I'm going to England without them." He seemed to be contemplating something. "Bring'em with you.

No harm done. You spend all the time you want here. And if I'm correcting in thinking so, your little friend was very interested in the Dullard. I

don't think that she'd have any problems with seeing him." I laughed out loud, maybe a little too loud. "Well, now if you put it like that, I don'

foresee any problems with our half- assed plan." Murdoc let out a gruff laugh. _God, if his voice is enough to make me swoon, what would _

_happen if I spent time with him in England. _Then more thoughts sprang into my mind. _What would happen after I got to England? He says _

_he doesn't want a one night stand, but what does he really want?_ "You still there poppet?" I was brought out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm still

here."

"So what do ya say?" I was hesitant. So many things could go wrong, yet here I was, ready to throw all caution to the wind. Was I ready to go

into a new relationship, if that was what he wanted? Maybe. Was he ready to go into a relationship period? I have no idea. The road ahead was

so uncertain it scared me, but you never know where the road would lead. "I'm in." The door to my hotel room busted open. "We're back our

little honey bunches of oats!" It was Lydia. "Hey guys." I called out, waiting on them to make a grand entrance. My voice came out softly.

"Murdoc, I'll talk to the she-devils and see what they think of going to England. I'll call you back soon, okay?" There was silence. "Murdoc?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, poppet, call me in a tick." I took a deep breath. _I hope they don't object too much about going out of the country _

_to have the trip of our lives._ "Alright. I'll call you back in a little bit. Buh bye Niccals." He let out another one of his gruff laughs. "Bye darlin'."


	5. Chapter 5

"Friends, I have a very interesting proposition for you." They looked at me in rapt attention. Lydia crossed her arms and cocked her hip. An eyebrow rose. "Just how interesting?" A smile the size of Australia cropped up on my face. "Very interesting." Shera smiled too and then she drew her own conclusions of what might've happened on the phone. "Did Murdoc ask you out?" We all looked at her shocked. Lydia smacked her upside the head. "She'll tell us when she's ready. After all, he might not have said anything about a relationship." _Ouch, blow to my self-esteem, but she's right. He didn't ask me out 'out'. Like a "Hey, you want to be mine forever and ever?" Oh well._ I took a deep breath. "Okay, so before I was interrupted I have a interesting proposition for you." I took a dramatic pause. Probably longer than I need to. "Just hurry up and tell us!" Courtney exclaimed. The Australia smile returned again. "How would you guys like to go to Kong Studios instead of hanging around in this boring ol' town?" Shera jumped around clapping her hands. Her blonde hair bouncing right along with her. She looked idiotic. "I was right! He did ask you out!"

My heart sank as well as the smile. "Yeah." I didn't say anything while everyone was celebrating my ability to snag someone I hardly knew. I said loudly "So are we agreed to go to Kong Studios?" Lydia came out of the celebratory group. Her hand touched my shoulder. "We will do anything for you. And if that means going to Kong Studios to chase your man, then so be it." I embraced her in a hug. I was lucky to have friends that cared so much about me and cared about my happiness. "Alright then. I guess I'll call Murdoc back and tell him we're all systems go." Courtney and Shera were jumping in a circle. "We're going to England, We're going to England!" I grabbed my cell phone and hit the previous calls button. I pressed call and it started ringing. My heart was racing again. This will be an interesting trip. A gruff voice answered. "Hello love, have you're she devils come to a conclusion then?" My heart skipped a beat. "Uh, um, ya they did. We'll be leaving as soon as the plane gets here." Murdoc coughed. "Excuse me?" He said in a matter of fact tone. "Jet, love, a jet." I crossed my arms, even though he couldn't see me. "Oh, my bad good sir. We'll be leaving as soon as the jet gets here."

He laughed for a short moment. "Just be sure you don't make the same mistake again poppet." I sighed. "Urgh, you pompous ass." A chuckle came over the phone. "Hey love, I thought you wanted to come to Kong Studios. Mainly to see me, but undoubtedly your friend wants to see face ache." A smile came to my face once again. "Hey, don't be putting yourself down. It's highly unattractive, and I thought you of all people would know that!" There was a silence. Most likely a stunned silence. "Sticks and stones love, sticks and stones. We'll be seeing each other soon then." My heart skipped again. "Yes, soon." There was an awkward silence. Well, at least for me. "So when exactly is the jet going to get here?" "Ah, well, it should be along soon. I sent it about an hour ago." My jaw dropped. "Thanks for the short notice buddy. Where's it going to land at?"

"The same airport that we departed from love. Come on, be a little imaginative now." I groaned. "Where's the gate to board it?" I heard him scratch his chin, which was probably stubbly. "A- 4 darlin'." "I really think I'm going to let you go now. I have so short notice to repack and everything." He laughed. "I do what I can love. It's just what I do." I hung up the phone. He was probably irritated because of it. Oh well, I had to pack and make a flight in an hour in New York traffic. Could I do it? Hell if I know.

I burst into the room. "Guys!" They looked up from they're respective places. "We've got to go now!" Courtney gave a perplexed look. "What? Why?" I started putting my things in my suitcases. "The plane we're leaving on is already here!" Everyone got up and started scrambling around the room. There were random bits of "Where is.." and "Why do you have…" I think about fifteen minutes later everyone was ready to go. "Alright guys, we have to attempt to make the plane in record time in New York traffic. Think we can do it?" Lydia pipped up. "Heck yes we can!"

Hailing a taxi with four girls and a bunch of luggage was probably not the most fun thing for a taxi driver. He was getting paid so I didn't really care. The only thing I really cared about was getting to that airport and getting on the jet. I actually think he got us there in record time. But we all might have concussions from the way he was driving. No matter, we were all alive so we could function and run around like headless chickens to get to the gate. The whole ordeal was stressful and I was grateful to actually board the jet. When I sat down my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up. "Yes Murdoc?" It was weird how he could call at the oddest moments. I heard some giggling behind me. It was Shera. I got shivers down my spine as a voice breathed into my ear and moved the tiny hairs on my neck. "I just wanted to make sure you got here safely love." I turned my head around

There was Murdoc Niccals. Standing there in his sex god glory. Then once again the Australia smile returned. "I had a feeling you might be happy to see me love." His hand tilted my chin up as he came dangerously close. "You want to know a secret?" I let out a small "Yes." He came a little bit closer. His lip moved against mine as he spoke. "I have a feeling that I'm happy to see you too love." He closed whatever gap there was and kissed me gently and sweetly. Murdoc pulled back and I stared up at him for a moment. I wrapped my arms around his wait and pressed my face into his stomach. "I missed you." He started stroking my hair and said quietly as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him. "I missed you too love."


	6. Chapter 6

There was someone coughing. Then there was silence. "I think we should leave the happy couple alone for a bit." The beloved she devils got up and walked to the other end of the jet. There was a black cloth hanging from the ceiling and it was pulled across to be like a makeshift wall. I let go of Murdoc slowly. There was a heat rising to my face. "I am so sorry. I must've forgotten myself." He put his finger on my lips. "It's alright love." He traveled to the seat in front of me and sat down. His eyes looked out the window. "Everyone does that when the Niccals is around." _All the women probably._ He leaned forward in his seat. Worry betrayed his usual sexy eyes. "Are you alright love?" I snapped out of my stupor. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He took my hand. "Well, you haven't said a word since our passion filled hello." I laughed. "I am on a plane. Remember what happened last time I was on a plane?"

"You met me. Decided I was ruggedly handsome and that you needed to get to know me more." I rolled my eyes and I swore I heard someone gagging. "I remember it a little differently." Murdoc leaned back in his chair. "Oh really? Do tell." I smiled. "Well, I was frightened to death and someone decided to be rude and obnoxious, so he distracted me for most of the flight. But Mr. Obnoxious had other plans I guess." He smirked the drop dead gorgeous smirk. "Ah, and what we're those other plans?" I leaned back in my chair. "I don't know. I have yet to find out." I heard Shera yell out after a moment of silence. "Can we come out now?" I sighed. "Yeah, it's all clear!" The curtain was pulled back so there was no longer a make shift wall. "We were starting to get bored." Lydia walked up to my seat. She gave me a weird look. I cocked my head. "What?" Her hands rested on her hips. "Why aren't you freaked out?" I stared at her quizzically. "Why would I be freaked out?" She pointed out the window. "Look and see."

I leaned over in my seat to look out the window. I thought there was going to be pavement and yellow paint, but there where fluffy white clouds hovering outside my window. "Oh my goodness gracious!" I felt warmth on my hand. I looked up, suspecting Murdoc, but it was Lydia's hand on mine. Under my breath I let out "Always taking care of me." She smiled at me. "Someone has to." Doesn't someone always feel like they have to protect me? "How long until we get to Kong Studios?" Murdoc pulled out a bottle of red wine seemingly out of nowhere. He poured a glass, took a drink, and handed it to me. "Soon love. Now just relax and enjoy the flight." I laughed. "As if that's going to happen."

The rest of the flight was uneventful so I'll spare you the details. Well, I'll spare you a couple. Murdoc didn't talk to me much and my girls were passed out from the previous partying and jet lag. So it was a rather uncomfortable flight. But it was tolerable. An hour or so later we had reached touch down. And then another thirty minutes we were on our way to Kong Studios. All of us were in the Jeep. Lydia, Shera, and Courtney were in the backseat holding on for dear life, while I was in the front seat holding on for dear life. "Are you sure you haven't killed anyone or anything with your driving?" Lydia strangled to get out. Murdoc yelled back to her. "I'm not in prison aren't I? Anyways you shouldn't be complaining, your lover boy is at our destination, so I would suggest the whining be kept down to a minimum." I couldn't help but laugh. For once she didn't have a witty come back. She'd be looking for the perfect revenge that one.

After some more hellashious moves in the God – forsaken automobile we made it in one piece to Kong Studios. Residence of the heartthrobs and heartbreakers. We stared on in awe as Murdoc pulled into the car parking lot. "Welcome to your new home for the moment ladies. And now I shall help in showing you your rooms." Everyone got out and I thought about how it wasn't like him to be saying or acting like he currently was. Our bags and other paraphernalia were collected and we walked into the lobby. The funny thing was that there was a monkey at the lobby desk. I think we all were thinking the same thing. "What the?" But Murdoc walked up to it. "Will you show these ladies their rooms?" He walked over to me and said. "Except this one. I got this one under control." The primate got up and started walking in what I'm guessing the general vicinity of their rooms. Everyone gave me a 'are we really going to follow a monkey' stare.

I threw up my arms. "Do what he says. But when we wake up in the morning having drug induced hang over or whatever, someone has some serious explaining to do." We all stared at each other for a moment. "I'm just going to blame jet lag. So I'll see you all in the morning." Courtney picked up her bag and started to follow the monkey. Lydia and Shera decided to follow suit. They disappeared down the hall and left me with Murdoc. He picked up some of my stuff and I grabbed the rest. "Shall we then?" I looked at him for a moment. "Where exactly are we going ?" He gave me a quizzical look. "Your room of course." I tapped my foot. "Then why aren't we going anywhere then?" He moved suddenly. "Oh right. Let's get going then love." Murdoc extended his arm. I hooked it with mine. "Let's."


End file.
